Sugar Sugar Rune's Truth or Dare
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: Saul feels bored and Chocolat suggested to play Truth or Dare. What is the punishment if they doesn't want to answer the question? Those who played: Houx, Saul, Pierre, Vanilla, Chocolat, Robin, Glacier. Amber included!


**Truth or Dare**

"It's boring, let's play a game, Chocolat."

"Then, let's play Truth or Dare!" Chocolat suggested just after Saul asked the question.

"Don't want, I hate that game!" Vanilla disagreed. Pierre looks disagree too, but few seconds later, he smirked, looks like some interesting idea is flowing from his brain. "Alright, let's play it."

"Then, let's just play the truth, I can't do the dare!" Everyone agrees with Vanilla and Pierre continues, "Then, the rule for this game is: if you don't want to answer the question, you must kiss the person who asks the question."

"Oh, that sounds interesting!" Robin opened the door and he come in without even getting the permission from the owner of the house.

"Come on, Glacier, just come in." Robin put his effort on pulling Glacier into the house and he closed the door. Everyone then takes their seat around a table with their legs crossing.

"Let me spin the bottle, see who the first is!" Chocola started the game. The bottle then pointed at Saul and everyone looked at him, feeling curious whether who will be asked by Saul.

"Okay, Robin-sensei, I will ask you a question." Saul smiled slyly and he continues, "Do you love Amber-san?" Robin's body started trembling, "W-What?!"

"I repeat," Saul started speaking louder; he thought Robin did not hear his question clear enough, "DO YOU LOVE AM-"

"Kyaa!" Robin covered Saul's mouth with his hands, "Can you speak softer?! That person might be able to hear you!"

"Robin, you'll have to answer! If not…" Chocola can't continue, she started laughing her lungs out and Pierre helps her to continue, "If not you'll have to kiss Saul!"

"I rather you answer my question." Saul's face turned pale just when he heard the word 'kiss'.

"But I rather kiss you." Robin started to move forward while Saul started to move backwards. Houx locked Saul's arm from behind in a tight grip. "Robin-sensei, now!"

Robin let out a sigh and moved towards Saul, he pecked him lightly on his forehead. Saul face was turned into tomato colour immediately.

"Now, it's Glacier's turn!" Robin was clearly excited. "Okay. Tell me one crime you've done in Magical World." Everyone paid close attention. Surely the man wouldn't have done anything wrong?

"Hmm," Glacier cleared his throat, "The only 'crime' I can recall is skipping duty to steal an afternoon nap, which is YOUR suggestion when we were supposed to look after Princess Vanilla." Now everyone's eyes turned to Robin.

"A-Ahahaha, ha," the purple-haired man scratched his head in embarrassment, "That's NOT a crime, Glacier…"

"If that isn't a crime then you tell me what it is!" Robin keep quiet at that thought, knowing that he would not be able to give Glacier an answer. "Haha, calm down, Glacier…"

"Houx, I will ask you then." Glacier asks with his usual serious look on his face while the brunet nodded. "Ehem…Do you prefer staying in Earth or in Magical World?" Everyone sighed at the question and Houx's answer, which is Magical World.

"Glacier, you wasted a chance! Isn't the answer obvious?!" Robin blurted. Glacier glared at Robin and it makes everyone afraid of him especially Robin.

"Pierre, I would like to ask you." Pierre was surprised that Houx is interested in him and wanted to ask him. "Why do you hate carrots that much?" The blond-haired boy almost choked at the glass of beer that he was drinking. "I beg your pardon?"

"I repeat my question. Why do you hate carrot that much?" Everyone gets interested with the question and they have their eyes on Pierre. "Why must I tell you? I wanted to keep it a secret!"

"Pierre, don't forget that if you don't answer it, you must kiss Houx. You suggested it yourselves." Saul smirked. Houx wanted to run away when Pierre gets closer to his face. Saul locked Houx's arm from behind in a tight grip, in return for what Houx did to him when Robin kissed him.

Looking at Pierre who is kissing Houx's cheek, Chocolat and Vanilla turned pale while Saul and Robin cheered for them. Houx rubbed his cheeks, disgusted with Pierre's kiss.

"Chocolat, it's your turn!" Chocolat sits straight, knowing that Pierre will ask her no matter what, she already prepared enough to answer any question. "Chocolat, what is the size of your underwear?" Pierre smirked, knowing that Chocolat would not answer his question while everyone there started to blush except Vanilla. How can Pierre ask that kind of question in front of everyone?

"You are just forcing me to kiss you. At the cheek, okay?" Chocolat moves her body front. When she was about to reach Pierre's cheek, Pierre turned his face, and it end up Chocolat kissing Pierre lips.

Chocolat blushes and Pierre smile. "You did it purposely!" Chocolat yelled. Pierre smile again while Vanilla smile at Chocolat too.

"Pierre, that's cheating!"

"Exactly!"

"Geez…"

"That's smart!" Robin exclaimed, "I might be able to use that trick on my future girlfriends."

"Hmmph! It's Vanilla's turn," Chocolat turned to her friend, "Vanilla, what is the flavour of the shampoo you used today?"

"It's strawberry flavour, Chocolat."

"Chocolat, don't you have any other question?" Pierre asked with his lazy face as everyone agrees with him. "Oh, then I will ask another question."

"Vanilla, where did you buy this shirt? I like it." Everyone sighed at the question. "Pierre, it's no use. They are always like that." Houx whispered to the blond softly, afraid that if Chocolat heard them and she will definitely get angry again.

"Erm, who should I ask? Everyone had their turn already." Vanilla murmured and she turned to Houx, who is sitting in front of her. "Houx, can I ask you?" The brunet looked at the blond-haired girl for a moment and he nodded.

"Would you love anyone else except for your first love?" Houx's eyes widened upon hearing that question while Pierre smirked again. Saul looked at Vanilla in surprise and he looked back at Houx. As his twin, he know what Houx is thinking, he knows the brunet loves Chocolat, so he was really curious whether how would Houx answer Vanilla.

"Oh, that is an interesting question!" Robin was clearly excited. Glacier kick Robin's left leg, telling him not to interrupt the scary atmosphere here. "I…" Houx is inarticulate, must he answer this question in front of everyone.

"ACHOO! Why do I smell that woman?" Robin keeps sneezing and the door was suddenly knocked by someone. Chocolat opened the door and she found a long-haired girl there. Robin started shaking when he saw her and he makes his way to his car there.

"ROBIN!!" Amber managed to catch Robin by grabbing his shirt from behind. Glacier smirks at both of them.

"If you want to go to Magical World, bring me along." Amber went into Robin's car without getting any permission from him. Robin sighed at that troublesome woman. "Glacier, if you don't come, I'll leave you here!"

"Bye!" Robin waves his hand to everyone in the house and he started to move his purple car along with Amber and Glacier.

"Chey, Robin-sensei and Glacier-sensei just went like that, he should have finished the game first!" Saul complained that he was boring and he sighed like a small kid.

"Come Chocolat," Pierre stated, "today is the full moon, how can we lose this chance to have a nice look at it?" Pierre then led Chocolat out.

Vanilla glared at Saul, asking him to go somewhere else. Saul doesn't really want to move but he was scared by Vanilla's scary look. "I'm going to disturb Pierre and Chocolat!"

"I think I need to go out for a moment too." Vanilla grabbed Houx's wrist just in time, "Answer my question first. Will you let go of Chocolat and love other people?"

Houx had his eyes on Pierre and Chocolat who is chatting happily out there. He paused for a moment before he answered, "Since Chocolat loves Pierre that deeply, I cannot do anything, right? At least I know she will be happy, that's enough. I think it's time for me to try to forget her." Vanilla stood up from the floor and she straightens her back. The watery eyes of Houx make Vanilla feel sad too especially when a drop of tear left the brunet's eyes.

Vanilla pulled Houx into an embrace from behind. "Houx, please give me a chance. Give me a chance to help you forget Chocolat, please." Houx looked at her in shock, not realizing the love of Vanilla towards him all the time.

"I love you, Houx." Vanilla gently hugged the brunet. Houx turned around and returned the hug. Vanilla smiled at that, the crying Houx is actually quite adorable.

"Thank you, Vanilla. I'll try for you."


End file.
